Unexpectedly Amazing
by BreeAshley
Summary: Sometimes when you're not looking for love it finds you anyway...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or it's characters... **

* * *

_'If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright' - Michelle Branch_

**Chapter 1**

If you had asked me six months ago exactly what I would be doing my junior year of high school I can tell you right now that the answer most definitely would not have been moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad Charlie and older sister Alice for the year, but sadly with me being only seventeen years of age at the moment I had no say whatsoever in the matter.

When Alice and I were little we both favored a certain parent more than the other. Alice was daddy's little princess and I was more of a mummy's girl, so naturally when our parents finally decided to take the big step and get a divorce Alice stayed in Forks with Charlie and I left for sunny Phoenix with Renee.

The only time I saw Charlie and Alice was during summer break when the four of us would meet up in California and spend two weeks vacationing together.

Alice and I had always been complete opposites as we were growing up. Alice was popular, outgoing and unbelievably beautiful whereas I was more of a plain Jane and a loner. It wasn't that I was antisocial by any means but I was sick a lot and decided that it was just easier on everybody if I kept to myself.

Over the years Alice and I kept in touch via emails, handwritten letters and endless phone calls but as the years went on we seemed to grow further and further apart. Whenever I'd call Alice she would be in a rush to get off the phone because she had a date or plans with friends but most of the time she was just simply not at home. The emails became less frequent, the letters became non-existent all together and when we would finally talk it was as if I was talking to a complete and total stranger.

Alice was interested in and always going on about makeup, boys she had been dating and the current fashions that were being modeled on the runways of Paris and Milan, whereas I was more interested in old music, books and checking off as many things as I could on my list.

My list you ask?

It's no big deal really, just a small list of things that I want to see and do in my life. Some of the things on it include simply riding on a motorbike because I know it would piss off my parents, finishing high school with good grades because I know it would make my parents proud, travelling to another country, because seriously who doesn't want to get out and see the world.

There are countless more things on there but now isn't the time for me to be getting into that. I keep my list hidden away from everyone, nobody else knows about it not even Renee, Charlie or Alice and that's the way I like to keep it. They would probably try to discourage me from doing half of the things on it anyway.

When Renee informed me of her and Charlie's plan to ship me off to Forks for the year it's safe to say that I was less than thrilled with the decision, but after talking it over with Renee I eventually decided that with the circumstances being what they were it was only fair for me to spend the year there, even if it was only for Charlie's benefit.

I knew before I even left Phoenix that things were going to be awkward at first and Alice wasn't even making the effort to come with Charlie to collect me from the airport because she had a date with some guy who was on the football team at school.

I knew right from the get go that the transition was going to be anything but easy and I didn't expect Alice to abandon her social life to hang out with me all the time but it would have been nice of her to at least care enough to come to the airport to greet me.

I had to take two flights to get there. One from Phoenix to Seattle and then from Seattle to Port Angeles in a smaller plane, then it was still another hours drive back down to the town I would be calling home for the next year.

I was anxious for the entire second flight; I had never really been alone with Charlie for longer than a few minutes at a time. The past summer vacations Alice and Renee had always been around so I was a little bit worried as to what we would talk about in the car for an hour.

When the plane landed the weather was exactly as I predicted it would be, cold, raining and downright miserable.

Charlie was waiting for me by the police cruiser. Sorry did I forget to mention that my father is the town's Chief of Police. He pulled me into an awkward one-armed hug and I hugged him back feeling equally as uncomfortable.

"Hey kiddo, I'm glad you're finally here," he said as we loaded my luggage into the cruiser.

"Yep, and all in one piece too" I joked, getting in the passenger seat.

"That's not funny Bells," he said as he started the engine and shot me a serious look.

"Calm down dad it was just a joke" I said as we headed away from the airport.

"Well I worry about you and you shouldn't make jokes like that" he replied as he concentrated on the slippery roads.

"I'm fine dad, really I swear," I answered as I turned to look out the window and the passing scenery.

Unlike Phoenix, which was filled with rich, warm colors the scenery here was nothing but trees in hundreds of shades of green. I watched them glide past the cars window in a blur and I started to feel a twinge of homesickness as we drove toward the place that would be my temporary home for the next twelve months.

The drive to Forks wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as I thought it might be. Charlie filled me in on what had been going on in his life which didn't include much besides work, watching the football, enjoying a few cold beers and going fishing on his days off with Billy Black who was an old friend from the La Push Indian reservation on the outskirts of town.

He tried to fill me in on some of the things that Alice had been occupying her time with but apart from telling me that she was really popular, dated way too much for his liking and that she was on prom committee, he didn't really seem to know much else.

When we finally reached town and pulled up out the front of Charlie's house I noticed that there was an old faded red beat up indestructible looking Chevy truck sitting in the driveway and I started to panic thinking that Charlie had visitors.

"Visitors?" I croaked as I got out of the cruiser.

"Actually no. Billy was selling the thing so I decided that I'd buy it off him for you to drive around while you're staying here" he said as if it were no big deal.

"You really didn't need to do that," I said, genuinely surprised by the gesture.

"It was nothing, besides I didn't think that you would want to rely on me or Alice for all you transportation needs this year so this way you can go off and do your own thing" he answered as he helped me with my bags.

I was glad once we were finally inside the house as it was much warmer and I started to get the feeling back in my fingers.

Note to self: Invest in a pair of gloves as soon as possible.

Once Charlie had shown me upstairs to my bedroom he left me alone to unpack and get settled in but not before pointing out the new bathroom that I would be sharing with Alice. I knew then that sharing a bathroom with my beauty-obsessed sister could only end in disaster.

After I had settled in and gotten everything situated I headed downstairs to see what the plan was for dinner, I hadn't been very hungry lately but the last time I ate was breakfast this morning and it was almost eight in the evening now.

As I walked down the stairs the front door opened and in walked Alice, she was somehow even prettier than I remembered from our last family vacation.

"Bella when did you get here" she said acting nonchalant.

'_Wow what a wonderful sister I have here, she can't even remember that her little sister is arriving today to spend the next year living with her'_ I thought to myself.

"We got back about 3 hours ago" Charlie answered from his recliner in front of the flat screen before I even had the chance to open my mouth in response.

"Oh that's nice. It's good to see you Bella," she said as she gave me a halfhearted hug before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"You too Alice" I answered to her retreating form.

"I ordered us some pizza for dinner girls, it should be here in twenty" Charlie said, still not moving from in front of the television screen.

"I already ate dad so I'm just going to head upstairs, have shower and go to bed" Alice said as she walked back into the living room.

"Don't you think you should spend some time with your sister before you head up to your room" Charlie suggested, finally moving from his chair.

"It's fine dad, I'm probably going to do the same after dinner. It's been a long day," I said, jumping in before Alice.

"See dad Bella's tired too. We can catch up with each other in the morning after we get our beauty sleep, not that I need any" she giggled as she took off up the stairs and into her room.

"Well it seems like she really wants me here" I mumbled hoping that Charlie didn't pick up on what I said, but unfortunately he did.

"Don't worry about Alice she'll come around, she's probably just feeling a little threatened" he said.

"Threatened" I questioned, having completely no idea what he could possibly be talking about.

"Well she is so used to having me all to herself, not to mention that she is used to being the centre of attention at school and now that you're here she's probably worried that everyone will be paying attention to you because you're new" he answered just before the doorbell rang.

I hoped that what he said was nowhere near true, the last thing I wanted was for people to be paying any attention whatsoever to me. I just wanted to go to school, get good grades, keep to myself and pray to god that I didn't get sick while I was staying here.

After Charlie had paid the pizza delivery guy he set the pizza on the coffee table in front of the lounge.

"Sit, eat pizza and watch the game with your old man" he chuckled before digging in.

I grabbed a slice out of the box before sinking back into the lounge.

"I guess I can manage that," I said with a laugh as I turned my attention to the game.

I managed to eat two whole slices and down a glass of soda without feeling queasy, I was rather proud of that effort too.

"You sure you're feeling okay Bells" Charlie asked me before I headed upstairs to shower and go to bed.

"I'm sure dad, just tired from the trip," I answered.

"Well if you need any extra pillows or blankets give me a yell and I'll grab them out of the hall closet for you" he called after me as I headed upstairs.

"I'll be fine dad, goodnight" I called back down.

"Goodnight Bells and like I said before, I really am glad you're here" I heard him answer before I closed my bedroom door.

I collected all my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Alice had obviously finished in there and gone to bed because her room was silent and the light was switched off. I took my time in the shower washing my hair and simply enjoying the hot water and letting it relax my tensed muscles.

Once I was finished in the shower and dressed in fresh pajamas I made my way back to my bedroom, closed the door, turned off the light and slipped under the warm blankets.

I don't know how long I laid there for trying to sleep but all I could hear was the sound of the pounding rain on the window and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep.

I finally decided that enough was enough. I hopped out of bed, feeling the cold chill in my room when I did and grabbed my iPod out of my carry on. I got back in bed, hit play and let the darkness take over me because god knows I needed some sleep before I had to go and register at Forks high school tomorrow.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 folks, I can only hope that you enjoyed it...**

**Show me some love and leave a review so I can decide whether or not I should continue or just abandon ship...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for the first chapter but I'm hoping people will be more willing to let me know what they think as the story goes on... To those of you who did review it was greatly appreciated...**

* * *

_'You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes __I've ever seen' _

_Donna Lewis_

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the next day it was well after one thirty and it didn't surprise me that it was still pouring down rain outside and by the sound of it there was no way it was going to ease up anytime soon.

I showered and dressed in jeans, a white singlet, grey hoodie and threw on my chucks before making my way down to the kitchen to see what the plan was for me registering at the high school.

The house was strangely quiet as I made my way down the stairs but then again Alice would be at school and Charlie wasn't exactly the type of person who made a lot of noise, I guess I was just used to all the commotion that Renee would make during the day.

Once I made it to the kitchen I was surprised to find that Charlie wasn't anywhere to be found but what I did find was a note that had been left for me on the table that read

**Bella,**

**Got called into work this morning, didn't want to wake you.**

**Directions to the school are written below.**

**Charlie.**

'_And keys to the house and truck would be where'_ I thought to myself.

**P.S.**

**House and truck keys are hanging up by the door.**

I actually found myself to be rather relieved that Charlie wasn't going to be taking me to register because nothing screams everybody look at me more than showing up in a police cruiser with the Chief himself.

I wasn't too hungry today so I settled on eating a piece of dry toast and having a cup of tea before I made my way outside and into the chilly Forks weather.

As soon as the front door was closed and locked I made a frantic dash for the safety of my truck. I unlocked the door and scrambled inside slamming the heavy door behind me.

I was a little hesitant at first as to whether or not the thing would even start but I was pleasantly surprised that when I turned the key in the ignition the trucks engine rumbled to life. As soon as the truck had started I cranked the heater up as high as it would go.

I had a quick look at the directions Charlie had left me and then tossed them onto the passenger seat before pulling out of the driveway. How hard could it be to find anyway, Forks was only tiny after all.

The rain was bucketing down for the entire drive and the roads were very slippery, because I wasn't used to driving such a monster of a vehicle I made sure to drive a little under the speed limit just to be safe.

When I eventually got to the school all the parking spaces were filled which left me to park at the far end of the lot which also happened to be the furthest away from the administration building.

I entered the small room just inside the administration building that said **Office **and proceeded to wait behind the person who was currently at the desk. He was a young man who stood around what had to be at least 6'3 and from the sound of things he had arrived back late after lunch and was trying to get himself out of serving a detention.

"Jasper this is the fourth time this month" the woman sitting behind the desk told him.

"I know but I swear that it will be the last ma'am" he replied in a southern sounding accent.

"Alright I'll let you off one last time but this is your last chance young man, next time it's detention" she said trying to sound stern.

"You're a doll," he answered which in turn caused the woman to blush a little.

'_Your old enough to be his mother'_ I thought to myself, holding back the giggle that was threatening to come out at any given moment.

I didn't realize how close behind him I had been standing until he turned around and smacked directly into me.

"Sorry sugar, I didn't see you there" he said as he placed his hand on my arm to steady me.

I looked up to answer him and tell him I was fine but I found myself unable to speak, my words were stuck in my throat as I continued to stare at him.

He was by far the best looking guy I had ever laid eyes on. He had messy blonde hair, a perfect mouth which at the moment was smirking at me and the most unbelievable blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, shaking me out of my daze.

"Uh-huh, I'm fine" I finally managed to stammer out sounding anything but intelligent.

"I'm Jasper," he said, holding his hand out to me and momentarily blinding me with the smile that graced his lips.

"Isabella" I managed to answer as I shook his hand.

As soon as our skin touched I felt as though I had been shocked and I immediately pulled back and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. Jasper continued to look at me with an expression that I wasn't able to figure out.

"Jasper Whitlock stop harassing the new student and get your behind to class" the woman behind the desk called out, I silently thanked her for rescuing me from this awkward moment.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you" he said with a wink before he exited the office, leaving me standing there like a complete fool.

'_Forget it Bella'_ I thought to myself.

"Miss Swan I presume" the woman asked

"That's me" I answered

"We've been expecting you. I'm Mrs. Cope, your dad called this morning and told us you'd be coming by this afternoon," she said as she handed me a stack of forms that I needed to fill out.

When I was finished with all my paperwork I was given a map, a list of stuff I would need and my class schedule.

"Well that's everything" Mrs. Cope said.

"Great, thanks for your help with all of this" I answered.

"Anytime Isabella, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," she sang out as I was making my way out of the building.

I filled in the rest of the day by going and buying all of the things that were on my supply list, it was just the usual stuff, books, binders, pens and a bunch of other junk.

When I finally decided I should head back to Charlie's I was shocked to see that it was getting close to six o'clock. As I pulled up in front of the house I was surprised to see that both the cruiser and Alice's car were parked in the driveway. I grabbed all of my new school supplies, locked the truck and headed inside.

"Bella is that you" Charlie called when I got inside.

"Yeah it's me, just let me dump this stuff up in my room and I'll be right down" I called out before going upstairs.

Once back downstairs I made my way into the kitchen and was shocked at the sight before me. Alice and Charlie were both in there making dinner together.

"We're making your favorite Bella" Alice sang as she added some macaroni to the pot on the stove.

"You still like mac and cheese right" Charlie asked looking worried.

"Yeah it's still my favorite," I answered, noting the look of relief that washed over his face.

"I remember two summers ago when you refused to eat anything else" Alice laughed as she continued stirring.

"Well my mac and cheese obsession isn't that serious anymore I promise," I told her.

We sat down and ate dinner as a family around the kitchen table and talked about what we had done during the day. When we were finished dinner Alice and Charlie told me to go and relax while they cleaned up.

"When I finish down here we'll have some serious sister time if you're up to it" Alice said as I left the kitchen.

"That'd be nice" I called out, as I made my way upstairs.

When Alice and I were both showered and dressed in our pajamas we took up residence in her bedroom.

Alice's room was a place that I did not feel at home in. Everything was in perfect order and I honestly didn't think that I had ever seen so much pink in my life. It was just way to girly for my liking.

"Sorry if I seemed a little standoffish last night I just had a really bad evening" she apologized straight away.

"What happened that was so bad" I asked, curious as to what could have possibly happened that caused her to blow off her own sister.

"Well I went on a date with this guy from school and even though I already knew he was a jerk he turned out to be much worse than I anticipated, he even made me pay for my own dinner" she said sounding outraged.

"If you knew he was a jerk why did you agree to go out with him in the first place" I asked, curious to hear her response.

"Well there's this other guy that I like and I thought that if I went out with the captain of the football team it would make him jealous" she answered sounding sheepish.

I was confused. Alice was gorgeous and I couldn't understand why she would even need to make anyone jealous guys should be falling at her feet.

"Why didn't you just ask out the guy that you really like?" I questioned.

"Bells I have asked him out on numerous occasions and the answer always remains the same" she said sounding frustrated.

"Care to elaborate" I chuckled.

"He always tells me that he doesn't date. You should see him Bella he is absolutely gorgeous and he is one of the most popular guys in school, I'll introduce you tomorrow" she said.

"Maybe I'll be able to knock some sense into this guy for you," I laughed.

"I just might let you," she giggled.

Alice and I spent the next two hours talking about anything and everything, it was nice and I only hoped that things would stay like this between us for the rest of the time that I was here.

Around ten o'clock we finally decided it was time to call it a night. I headed back to my room and before I got into bed I made sure that I had my iPod to drown out the sound of the rain because I needed a good nights sleep before I started my first official day at Forks high school tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done and dusted...**

**If anyone is still reading this don't forget to review xx**


End file.
